ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Defeat
Summary Clouse Junior is gone. Kai is stuck as a ghost with Skylor being the only one to see him or interact with him. But the Overlord is starting his grand plan to return. The Tech Ninja will need all their skills and powers to take him down. Episode 181-A Dark Scheme (Monastery of Amber) 'Benthos: '''It's so peaceful. '''Skylor: '''I know son. But peace never lasts. '''Benthos: '''It did for 20 years. '''Skylor: '''Yes, it did for 20 years, and would've lasted longer son. But Clouse Junior and Tech Lord had been planning in that time. '''Benthos: '''But we defeated them. And now peace has fallen again. What do we need to fear. '''Skylor: '''The Overlord. '''Benthos: '''That guy, Isn't he gone forever. '''Skylor: '''No, he vanished after he was defeated 20 years ago. '''Benthos: '''So he's still out there. '''Skylor: '''Yes. But where is unknown. ''(Unknown Location) 'Overlord: '''The time to have my revenge is near. But first. I must discover who returned to this realm. And why they have returned. '''Kai: '''I need to warn the ninja. The Overlord can't be aloud to conquer Ninjago. ''(Monastery of Amber) 'Lydia: '''Those clouds seem unnatural. '''Shatter: '''Yeah, they do. '''Milly: '''Who formed them? '''Skylor: '''He is returning. '''Benthos: '''Who is mother? '''Skylor: '''Overlord. '''Eve: '''That guy. '''Skylor: '''We'll need everything we have if we're going to beat him. You're all going to train harder then before. Episode 182-Unknown Letter ''(Monastery of Amber) 'Benthos: '''Why would the Overlord return now? '''Eve: '''I don't know brother. But mother did say we had to train harder. '''Shatter: '''But why, we've trained well. We've defeated every threat that's come our way. '''Lydia: '''My father had trouble fighting him the first time. '''Hal: '''We've heard the tale. '''Brady: '''Most of us have found our inner peace and unlocked our true potential. What more training do we need? '''Carly: '''We've unlocked our elemental dragons. What more do we need to learn? '''Milly: '''I'm not sure what sensei has planed for us. '''Echo: '''Sensei is wise from her time working alongside our parents. But we still have much to learn. '''Benthos: '''But what do we have left? '''Eve: '''I don't know, but this letter just appeared. '''Benthos: '''What does it say? '''Eve: '''The Overlord plans to attack New Ninjago City to conquer Ninjago. He plans to attack without an army. And he plans to attack in a weeks time. '''Benthos: '''Who gave us the letter. '''Kai: '''If only you knew. '''Echo: '''Who ever it was, the have just gave us the advantage. '''Skylor: '''And you'll all be training in that time. '''Benthos: '''Yes sensei. Episode 183-Training for Inner Peace ''(Monastery of Amber) 'Skylor: '''Benthos, you need to find your inner peace, find your place in the world. Know where you belong. '''Benthos: '''But where do I look. '''Skylor: '''Inside. Milly. '''Benthos: '''What now? '''Milly: '''Oh, just here to distract you. '''Benthos: '''Mother? '''Skylor: '''My idea. Now focus. That is the reason why she's here to distract you. '''Benthos: '''Ok. '''Skylor: '''Oh, and I'd that letter next to you. '''Benthos: '''Another letter. '''Skylor: '''So you've receive one before. '''Benthos: '''Yeah. '''Milly: '''It warned us and told us the Overlord's plans. '''Skylor: '''Well then. What does that letter say. '''Benthos: '''Um, here. '''Benthos: '''To find your inner peace. Look to those close to you. For it was how I found mine. '''Skylor: '''Well, it seems whoever sent you this letter knows how to find their true potential. '''Benthos: '''So do as the letter says. '''Skylor: '''Yes. '''Benthos: '''Then I'll need Eve here. '''Skylor: '''I don't think that is needed son. Milly will be more then enough. '''Benthos: '''I'm confused. '''Skylor: '''You will see in time. '''Hal: '''And then we need to test out the fusion dragon '''Eve: '''Yes. '''Skylor: '''The you better hurry. Time is running out and the Overlord is gathering his strength. Episode 184-New Fusion Dragon ''(Monastery of Amber) 'Skylor: '''Lydia. Your true potential is strong. But in unlocking it, you must know the power of your father. '''Lydia: '''Do I have to sensei. I mean. I feel pretty powerful already. '''Skylor: '''But energy alone can not defeat the Overlord. '''Lydia: '''So what element will? '''Skylor: '''Golden Power. The opposite to darkness. '''Lydia: '''The power of the first spinjitzu master. '''Skylor: '''Yes, and the power of the second, but the third must know that power. '''Lydia: '''So I'm the third spinjitzu master. '''Skylor: '''Only if you know the power of your father. '''Benthos: '''That power can be pretty strong mother. Are you sure she can handle it? '''Skylor: '''Only a master of energy can control Golden Power. And she is the current master of energy. She is the third spinjitzu master. But she must discover the power of her father. '''Shatter: '''You can do it Lydia. I believe in you. '''Lydia: '''I know Shatter. It's just, I don't know what power my father had. '''Skylor: '''Look inside Lydia. Only then can you know that power. '''Lydia: '''Ok. '''Eve: '''Woo ho. '''Hal: '''This is awesome. '''Echo: '''It appears that two of our members have found a way to have fun while training. '''Skylor: '''Children. '''Brady: '''Mind, that fusion dragon is kind off unique. '''Skylor: '''Yeah. But it is that of mind and amber. A combination that I've never seen myself. '''Carly: '''So. How do we defeat the Overlord? '''Skylor: '''To defeat your foe, you must know their history. It is time for a tale. A tale about Ninjago and it's creation. Episode 185-History Of The Overlord ''(Monastery of Amber) 'Skylor: '''Come and sit. It's time to tell a tale. '''Benthos: '''We're waiting mother. '''Skylor: '''Yes, I know. '''Skylor: '''Before time had a beginning. The First Spinjitzu master created Ninjago with the four golden weapons of spinjitzu. '''Milly: '''We've heard the tale. '''Skylor: '''Part of it perhaps. But not the full tale. '''Echo: '''Then by all means, continue. '''Skylor: '''As I was saying. The First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago. But where there is light, there is darkness. From the depths of Ninjago. Came the first evil. The Overlord. He and the First Spinjitzu Master fought many battles. Neither gaining the advantage over the other. One day, the Overlord created his indestructible stone warriors. Tipping the fight in his favour. The First Spinjitzu master, outmatched. separated Ninjago into two. Ninjago, and the Dark Island. '''Benthos: '''So, he was one of the first two beings to come into existence? '''Skylor: '''Yes, for Ninjago, he was one of the two beings. But the Overlord's tale doesn't end there. In time. Garmadon soon came to arrive on the Dark Island. Where he began the start of the final battle. He managed to allow the Overlord to return to Ninjago. As such, Lydia's father discovered the fighting mech used by the First Spinjitzu master. Your parents fought against the Overlord and won. But he wouldn't keep down. When Borg Tower was built, the Overlord became a virus inside it's systems. Using it to create a new body. '''Echo: '''I've heard that tale well. '''Skylor: '''Indeed you have. It was what brought your parents together Echo. But as I was saying. He became the Golden Master. But Zane sacrificed himself to end him. Or so your parents thought. That was the last the ninja heard or saw of him for many years. Then the three Oni Warlords arrived. And with them, they used dark matter to begin destroying Ninjago. While we defeated them. The Overlord was able to return. But he wasn't at full strength. The rest, you know from there. '''Benthos: '''Yes, he went on to corrupt father. So how do we beat him? '''Skylor: '''By find your true potential. Each of you are the key to defeat the Overlord once and for all. '''Eve: '''Like this letter said. '''Skylor: '''Like that letter said. '''Milly: '''You don't even seem surprised by the fact that letters are appearing out of nowhere. '''Skylor: '''That is because I know who is sending them. '''Benthos: '''Who is it? '''Skylor: '''All will be revealed in time Benthos, all will be revealed. Episode 186-Gears In The Clock ''(Unknown Location) 'Overlord: '''It is almost time. Soon, I shall attack New Ninjago City, and then, I shall rule Ninjago. Evil will win. No Spinjitzu master, no ninja. It will be simple. '''Kai: '''You wish it was. You wish it was. '''Overlord: '''But alas, I have been discovered by someone who I can not see. Yet I know they are here. You returned from the departed realm. Yet you are unable to do anything about my grand return. '''Kai: '''You think so. But I've already got a plan to interact with this world. ''(Monastery of Amber) 'Skylor: '''No no. That won't do Brady. You need to focus. You give up when things get too hard. That is your major weakness. But if you believe and find yourself and know your place. Anything is possible. '''Brady: '''I can't do it sensei. I just can't. Mother couldn't do it either. So how could I. '''Skylor: '''Nephew. Nothing is ever easy at first thought. But your mother did find her true potential when the ninja were in a time of dire need. '''Brady: '''Stix. '''Skylor: '''You've heard the tale. Then you know full well that anything is possible. '''Brady: '''Ok, so how do I do this? '''Skylor: '''That is for you to find out. '''Brady: '''This is too hard. '''Skylor: '''Ninjago is like a clock, and we are the gears. But this clock isn't counting time, but rather ticking down to the final battle between good and evil. A battle that will forever change each and every one of you. A battle that some of us may not survive. '''Brady: '''Sensei. How can you say such a thing. '''Skylor: '''The Overlord has changed since we last saw him. But he is strong. '''Benthos: '''And we will stop him mother. We just need to be ready. '''Skylor: '''And you will be. Now, we must plan for the coming battle. Episode 187-Planning a Tactic ''(Monastery of Amber) 'Benthos: '''We'll need to separate if we're going to take him down. '''Skylor: '''Not wise. He is only one being. '''Eve: '''Mother's right. We need to work together as a team. '''Benthos: '''Ok, so scratch that one of the list. What if we ambush him. '''Echo: '''No possible. He will be expecting something like that. '''Skylor: '''Perhaps not. Have you seen this latest letter. '''Benthos: '''The Overlord believes that there is no one to stop him from ruling Ninjago. Show him wrong and ambush him outside New Ninjago City. '''Skylor: '''And your parents will be there. For we have something else to do ourselves. '''Shatter: '''So, they'll be at the sidelines while we fight the Overlord. '''Skylor: '''Yes. '''Benthos: '''But what will you guys be doing? '''Skylor: '''Getting help. '''Benthos: '''So, we need to hold off the Overlord till this help arrives. '''Eve: '''That'll work. '''Lydia: '''Then what are we waiting for. Let's go. '''Benthos: '''Yes, we head out and set up the ambush now. ''(Unknown Location) 'Overlord: '''It is time to attack. Ninjago will never see it coming. Episode 188-The New Spinjitzu Master ''(Outside New Ninjago City) 'Echo: '''The Overlord approaches. '''Benthos: '''Keep hidden and wait for the signal team. '''Overlord: '''Ninjago City. Soon I shall have you as my personal fortress. And nothing will stop me. '''Benthos: '''NOW!. Tech Ninja, attack. '''Overlord: '''NINJA! How. '''Benthos: '''Eve, Hal, the fusion dragon. '''Eve and Hal: '''On it. '''Overlord: '''A fusion dragon. Is that all you have. '''Benthos: '''Nope. We've got teamwork. Shatter, Echo, drop him. '''Overlord: '''Ah. He he he he he. That tickled. '''Benthos: '''Brady, Carly, we need another fusion dragon. '''Brady and Carly: '''On it. '''Overlord: '''Interesting. Those two elements shouldn't mix. '''Benthos: '''Milly, get back. '''Milly: '''I've got him, don't worry. '''Overlord: '''Do you now. '''Benthos: '''MILLY! '''Overlord: '''What are you going to do about it fire spitter. '''Benthos: '''The only thing I can. '''Shatter: '''He's found his true potential! '''Overlord: '''What. What is this? '''Echo: '''A true potential. A power that we use well. '''Overlord: '''You are all weak compared to me. You should've never left your homes children. '''Lydia: '''Overlord. You will not win. '''Overlord: '''Won't I now. Perhaps you should be careful. Darkness consumes all. '''Lydia: '''I've seen you in person now. And now, now I'm not afraid. I know the power my father was capable of. '''Overlord: '''Impossible. '''Lydia: '''I am the third spinjitzu master. And you're done. '''Overlord: '''I will crush you all under my foot. Episode 189-The Return ''(Outside New Ninjago City) 'Skylor: '''Is the machine ready? '''Nya: '''Yeah, let's just hope this works. '''Jay: '''Agreed. '''Cole: '''Come back to us Kai. '''Overlord: '''Is this all you can throw at me little girl. A few bolts of light. '''Lydia: '''I haven't touched the full power yet. Perhaps a dragon will change your mind. '''Overlord: '''I doubt it will. '''Lydia: '''The lets find.... '''Overlord: '''But I won't leave it to chance. '''Benthos: '''I'll take you done Overlord, even if it costs me my life. '''Overlord: '''Then so be it ninja. '''Benthos: '''Be gone. '''Eve: '''Go brother, take him. '''Overlord: '''You fight well, you remind me of an old general of mine. '''Benthos: '''You speak of my father. Yet it was your evil that corrupted him. You will not corrupt Ninjago under your rule. '''Overlord: '''I think I will. '''Benthos: '''Ah. '''Eve: '''Benthos. '''Overlord: '''The master of Amber cares for her brother. You shall join him as well. '''Hal: '''Eve, we need to think of a new battle plan. '''Skylor: '''Kai, we need you now. '''Kai: '''And I'm here. '''Overlord: '''Goodbye, fire spitter. '''Milly: '''NO! '''Overlord: '''WHAT! '''Kai: '''No one hurts my son and gets away with it. '''Overlord: '''YOU. '''Benthos: '''Father. Episode 190-The Final Battle ''(Outside New Ninjago City) 'Benthos: '''Father. '''Kai: '''Son, get the ninja far from here. What's about to go down will be devastating. '''Benthos: '''Yes father. '''Overlord: '''You fool, you think you can take me down by yourself. '''Kai: '''I've learned a lot while dead. Such as how to convert Frost Magic into something, much more powerful. Sky. '''Skylor: '''Take it, and kick his dark body back to sleep. '''Overlord: '''The Oni Mask of Vengeance. You really are desperate. '''Kai: '''Nope, just giving myself a little something that'll give me the edge over you. '''Overlord: '''Good luck. '''Benthos: '''Why is fathers left hand pulsing with fire like energy. '''Skylor: '''I do not know son, I do not know. '''Hal: '''Perhaps he will answer it for us. But in the meantime, who was it that sent those letters. '''Skylor: '''You already know the answer. '''Benthos: '''Father. '''Skylor: '''Yes. I was the only one who could see and talk to him. He was stuck as a ghost for a long time. I had your parents work on building a machine in secret to bring him back. He was the reinforcements I was having brought in. '''Eve: '''But why must he fight the Overlord. '''Skylor: '''He has an issue he needs to deal with. A little thing about being corrupted. But Lydia, you need to go and help. Only your light can defeat the overlord. '''Lydia: '''I'm on it. '''Benthos: '''What about us. '''Skylor: '''You need to tend to the wounded Benthos. One in particular is pretty happy that you're safe and sound. '''Milly: '''Get over here Flamer. '''Benthos: '''I'm on my way. '''Overlord: '''You will not defeat me Kai. I have seen the future. I will win. '''Lydia: '''But this dragon will prove otherwise. Now be ready to taste defeat. '''Overlord: '''No. What is happening to me. '''Kai: '''The power of Mystic Fire and Golden Power work to banish you to the ghost realm. Able to only watch and never interact. You are done Overlord. '''Overlord: '''NO! I will have my vengeance. '''Lydia: '''Not today, not ever. '''Kai: '''Wow, that was exhausting. '''Skylor: '''I know. But let us head back to the monastery where we can catch up and reunite the family. ''(Monastery of Amber) '''Eve: '''So, your father. '''Kai: '''Yes my daughter. '''Benthos: '''Dad. '''Skylor: '''Kai. '''Milly: '''A family reunion. How sweat. '''Kai: '''Lydia, your fathers proud of you. He's proud of how far you've come. '''Lydia: '''Thanks. '''Kai: '''It's good to be alive again. '''Skylor: '''Come, we have a grand party to welcome you back, and a statue to pull down. '''Benthos: '''Come here Milly, we have unfinished business. '''Milly: '''Of course Flamer. Where were we before your mother interrupted us. '''Benthos: '''I think it was the kiss. '''Milly: '''Right. '''Shatter: '''Why can't we do that Lydia? '''Lydia: '''You never gave the chance for it to happen Shatter. '''Shatter: '''Of course I di... Wait, I never did! '''Lydia: '''Let's fix that. '''Eve: '''I think we deserve a kiss also Hal. '''Hal: '''Of course Eve. '''Kai: '''A lot has happened. And a lot will need to be caught up on. '''Skylor: '''And we'll catch you up on everything. But right now. I haven't felt your loving embrace in so long. '''Kai: '''Come here and hug me then. '''Nya: '''My turn. '''Overlord: '''No, no no no no no no no no no. I will be back one day ninja. And when I do, I swear, I will have my vengeance. Even if it takes me 900 000 years. I will have vengeance. Characters Creatures Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions